Yandere
A yandere refers to a character who starts out nice and sweet, but eventually becomes dark and obsessive over the one they love. They become stalkers and use violence on, and possibly even murder, any person who gets close to their love interest — even if they’re too shy to simply speak with that person they have a crush on. Personality On the outside, a yandere is often a normal person: happy, social, and usually well liked. But love makes them crazy - often violently so. Fear is at the core of a yandere: the fear that someone will take the one they love. To prevent this, they are willing to do anything - including kidnapping and murder. Some yanderes have tragic backstories or illness that cause them to act this way. Other yandere characters can hurt people mentally and physically without killing. There are generally two types of yanderes, obsessive and possessive. Obsessive Yandere Obsessives will kill anyone and everyone who stands in the way of them having their “true loves.” Possessive Yandere Possessives will go one step further and even kill the ones they love so that they won't end up with anyone else. Meaning of the Word This word is an abbreviation of "yamu" (病やむ) which means to be mentally or emotionally ill, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki * Ayano Aishi from Yandere Simulator * Ryoba Aishi from Yandere Simulator * Info-chan from Yandere Simulator * Kotonoha Katsura from School Days * Sekai Saionji from School Days * Catherine from Catherine * Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Tei Sukone from UTAU * Kimmy Howell from No More Heroes 2 * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date a Live * Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club * Kinko Watanabe from Nishitaro * Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi: When they Cry * Mayu Sakuma From Idol M@ster Cinderella Girls * Makina from Midori No Umi * Ringo Oginome from Penguindrum * Yukako Yamagishi from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable * Enrico Pucci from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean * Ayase Aragaki from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Maika Saito from I Love You So I Have to Kill You * Miki Hijirisawa from Yandere na Shimai ni Shirokujichuu Aishi Tsukusareru ~Ninshin Suru no wa Watashi! Anata no Idenshi o Shikyuu de Hagukumitai no!~ * Planet Janet from Wander Over Yonder * The Knight from Elisa The Innkeeper * Liang Qi from Canaan * Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/stay night * Louise from We are the Night * Katie Malloy from Tilt * Yoosung from Mystic Messenger '' * Satou Matsuzaka from ''Happy Sugar Life * Russia from Hetalia * Belarus from Hetalia * Alex Forrest from Fatal Attraction * Lee Kanker from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Marie Kanker from Ed Edd'n Eddy * May Kanker from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Sal from Oounabara to Wadanohara * Fukami from Oounabara to Wadanohara (Bad End 2 Only) * Mireille Nif from End Roll * Uchikina Kurutta from Watashi no Mono * Eliade from D.Gray-man * Road Kamelot from D.Gray-man * Seilah from Fairy Tail * Ernie "Chip" Douglas from The Cable Guy * Gretchen Mercer from Family Guy * Sonja from Family Guy '' * Gumi from ''Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Len from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Yuka Minase from 11eyes * Hikami Sumire from Aikatsu (Tarte Tatin) * Lawrence from Dangerous Fellows * Connie Thompson from Jessie * Luka from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Monica Camapanella from Baccano * Albedo from Overlord * Eska from The Legend of Korra * President Mikako Satsukitane from Heaven's Lost Property * Nadeko Sengoku from Monogatari Series: Second Season * Demencia from Villainous '' * Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri from ''Fate * Hiyori Moritani from Kotoura-san * Aoi from Love At Fourteen * Shu from Guilty Crown ''(While power obsessed) * Mana from ''Guilty Crown * Akari-Chan from Dere Dere * Luna from The Boondocks * Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord * Nina from Bunny the Killer Thing * Lucien from Mr Love: Queen's choice '' * James Ironside from ''Blood+ * Shirayuki/Himiko Hotogi from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Kiko Kayanuma from Darker than Black * Leonard Testarossa from Full Metal Panic * Citra Talugmai/Montenegro from Far Cry 3 * Four from BFDI/BFB * James Gillies from Murdoch Mysteries * Friagne from Shakugan no Shana * Kagura Sohma from Fruits Basket * Diodora Astaroth from High School DxD * Brett Callaway from School Spirit * Misa Amane from Death Note * Jason Dean from Heathers * Akane Hiyama from Renai Boukun * Yuji Sakai from Shakugan no Shana * Lizzie from Crimson Gray * Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle! * Blue Jellyfish From Spongebob Squarepants * Aqua Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire * Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Genocider Jack from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Windows 1.11 Computer From Win 1.11 App * Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica '' (In Rebellion) * Debbie Gallagher from ''Shameless * Yukari Minimada from Liar Liar * Thomas Barclay from P2 * Garfield Lynns/Firefly from Batman: The Animated Series * L.A. From El Cazador de la Bruja * Hazel Swearingen from Bunk'd * Renner Thiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself from Overlord * Spinel from Steven Universe: The Movie * Grell Sutcliff from'' Black Butler'' * MAYU from Vocaloid * Lucious Lyon from Rmpire * Mamimi Samejima from FLCL * Cia from Hyrule Warriors * Hana Midorikawa from Prison School * Lola Stone from The Loved Ones * Frank from Swimming Pool * Ernie "Chip" Douglas from The Cable Guy * Chasity from Bear Creek * The Unholy Diver from Killer Waves * Miguel from Bloody Moon * Fanny from American Gothic * Makoto Teruhashi from Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan''c' * Nam Yoseob from ''An Uncomfortable Truth Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Princess Mandie from The Fairly Odd Parents * Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (movie) * Giffany from Gravity Falls * Giovanni Tusela from Learningblocks Gallery A39543B6-A07C-413E-A0F6-48414790F8BB.jpeg|Yuno Gasai from Future Diary D2D696FE-5401-4C07-8867-C6F5A2E53251.jpeg|Anna Nishikinomiya from Shimoneta: A boring world where the concept of dirty jokes doesn’t exist B28815CB-9898-402A-831C-1E5722D599B7.jpeg|Ayase Aragaki from: Ore no Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai D35C0FBB-156F-4621-8394-A9886A1563C6.jpeg|Kotonoha Katsura from School Days 1E48087F-68A7-4738-9D9A-CF004C87AF6E.jpeg|Fear Kubrick from C³ Category:Dere Category:Violent Category:Kind Category:Shy Category:Distant